The present invention relates to a rotor structure or assembly for an axial gap motor in which a stator and a disc-form rotor confront each other along a rotary shaft.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-1918822 discloses a rotor for an axial gap motor in which a disc-form holding member holding permanent magnets is joined to a rotary shaft by being pressed into the rotary shaft, subjected to a key or serration fit, or fit over the rotary shaft and thereafter welded, so that a relative displacement between the holding member and the rotary shaft in a circumferential direction is restricted.